<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perpetual Robotic Testing Initiative by Soph_The_Defunct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560074">The Perpetual Robotic Testing Initiative</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_The_Defunct/pseuds/Soph_The_Defunct'>Soph_The_Defunct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aperture Tag - Fandom, Portal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_The_Defunct/pseuds/Soph_The_Defunct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel had failed. He had almost been forced to let his subject go. Almost. But they couldn't have a failure running tests. He needed to be punished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perpetual Robotic Testing Initiative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"and that's just about all that." The subject inspector ticked his list off, musing to himself more than Nigel. "Test subject's all fine. Well. As fine as a dead human can be. Not like she's gonna come back like us."</p><p>Nigel had to do a double take on his hearing. "wh.. what?"</p><p>The subject inspector looked up at him quizzically, looking him over. "Yer a young'un, aren'cha? Humans don't get rebuilt. They stay dead forever." He gave a soft grunt as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. "Them's the rules, kiddo."</p><p>Nigel stared down at the dead human, his subject, in disbelief. "dey really don't... Come back?" He asked the inspector again, who just rolled his eyes and didn't answer as he walked off.</p><p>This couldn't have happened. He didn't really want to go up there and snap her neck in the first place, but he never would've agreed to if he knew she would never come back. He felt his eyes dampen with synthetic tears. He was a murderer. He may as well have shut off her reassembly himself.</p><p> </p><p>Nigel curled into a ball in his bed. He still couldn't believe it. Even with the wireless charger built into the bed that was supposed to make him feel relaxed and safe, he couldn't tear his mind from her. He stared blankly at his hands before pulling his blanket off to go get something to eat. He wasn't even hungry. He didn't usually stress eat, but he wasn't usually stressed. In any case, it was 2-AM-leftover-pizza-time.</p><p>His apartment felt darker and colder than it used to. He sat on the edge of his bed blankly. He didn't have the energy to put any clothes on. Not that he had anything to hide, like a... like.... like a... like a.... a human... Oh Johnson, he'd killed a human. Nothing in Aperture could distract him from the fact. He was a murderer. Shouldn't he be punished? He almost wanted to be punished.</p><p>There was a knock at his door.</p><p>"Yeah?" He called, not getting up.</p><p>"It's the Perpetual Robotic Testing Initiative." the voice spoke back. "You're coming with us."</p><p>Nigel blinked in surprise, trying to remember what the Perpetual Robotic Testing Initiative was, before the voice cut off his musing.</p><p>"Get something on and let's go. We haven't got all day, boy."</p><p>Oh. They could see him. Sitting naked on his bed, eating cold pizza. </p><p>Great....</p><p>Not that the fact that they could see him naked bothered him. The closest thing he had to genitals was a USB port on his crotch. No, it wasn't the nudity that bothered him, it was his pathetic state. </p><p>He groaned tiredly and got up, throwing on an outfit. He put on his favourite meme shirt, the one that had the Meme Man on it and said "Fashun". It made him smile whenever he saw it. He threw on some camo pants, not bothering with underwear, not that he had any, or needed it for any reason.</p><p>He ran his hand through his hair to try to make himself look at least a little presentable and opened the apartment door. A human stood on the other side, waiting for him.</p><p>"come on, then." The human prompted curtly. He had a gruff voice and a greying beard. He was caucasian, but had tan enough skin that he almost looked like he wasn't. </p><p>Nigel was grabbed by the wrist by the man's firm hand and pulled along. He was made of metal, so he could've easily broken free, but he didn't see the need to. </p><p>The man led him out of the apartment and into the town. Nigel, of course, lived in the robotic people's half of the facility, the city of Cyvubin. It was new-ish, and he was living in one of the newer areas. The aproids were making the city from scratch out of old testing chambers and the like to create a livable space for anyone unfortunate enough to be an android in Aperture.</p><p>Simulated night had fallen long ago. Luckily, Nigel had very good night vision, he could see perfectly fine. The human continued to lead him until they reached the undeveloped parts of the city, the testing tracks that were still in use. These were seperate tracks run by humans, and not overseen by GLaDOS.</p><p>Perpetual robotic Testing Initiative, Nigel mused. Well, judging by the name, he would be tested forever. He figured he would be given breaks, being tested as sort of a day job, being allowed to come back to his apartment to sleep.</p><p>Eventually, they reached their destination. The man led him into a room. White tiles like normal testing tracks, but it had a strange table in the centre, and was very small. Other scientists surrounded the table, and nodded to him when he arrived. A nice-looking female scientist greeted him. She had long blonde hair draped over her shoulder, and a smart-casual outfit on. Her blue eyes met his, and he couldn't tell whether she liked him or not.</p><p>"Nigel. Thank you for coming. Geoff, you can go back now." The human, apparently named Geoff, grunted and left the room. "So," the woman continued, "I'm Elsa, and I'm your main testing associate. I hope I can make your testing experience pleasant." Nigel smiled at her. "Please, sit down on the table, we have a short procedure to do before we start the test, don't worry, it won't hurt."</p><p>One of the other scientists gave her a look. Apparently she'd said something wrong, but she waved them off. Nigel nodded and lifted himself onto the table, letting his legs dangle off the side. </p><p>"So, how will this work? Am I gonna be a--" before he could finish his question, he was grabbed by two of the stronger-looking humans and forced down. His hands, legs and neck were clamped to the table so he couldn't move.</p><p>"huh-?" He started, fear rising in him. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I just told you." Elsa answered. "A short procedure."</p><p>"that... won't hurt?"</p><p>".....Sure." </p><p>he felt his eyes widen in fear. That just meant she was lying before. He tried to get up, but it proved fruitless since he was clamped to the table. Even with all of his robotic strength, the clamps proved stronger than him.</p><p>The humans started work attaching things to him, mostly to his head.</p><p>"good boy." Elsa assured him. "isn't that a good boy?"</p><p>He was terrified. This was horrible. No, no, whatever was happening, he wasn't okay with it anymore. He caught a glimpse of the machine he was hooked up to. He had no idea what it was for.</p><p>One of the humans pulled the lever.</p><p>Now he knew what it was for.</p><p>He screamed, a harsh electric shock coursing through him. He thrashed and convulsed, his limbs banging against the table. He kept screaming, he couldn't stop if he tried. The humans didn't give any sympathy in their expressions as he cried and salivated uncontrollably, trying desperately to somehow get out of his punishment. As the pain went on and on and on, his mind kept getting fuzzier. He couldn't remember why he was here. Why was he strapped to a table being electrocuted? Who were these people? What... Oh Caroline, what was his name...? Questions ran through his mind at a million miles per hour, but every time he tried to answer one, a million more spawned. </p><p>Finally, the shock stopped. He breathed heavily, unbelievably glad that it was finally over. One of the humans walked up to him.</p><p>"Subject." A female scientist started. She had long blonde hair draped over her shoulder, and a smart-casual outfit on. Her blue eyes met his, and he couldn't tell whether she wanted to kill him or not. "What is your name?"</p><p>He wracked his AI, but nothing was there. The only things he had were his basic protocols, like language, movement and breathing. </p><p>"I don't...." He swallowed, trying to get the overwhelming amount of synthetic saliva out of his mouth. "I don't--" Suddenly, everything came back to him. "Nigel!! I'm Nigel!! Let me go!"</p><p>"Hit him again." one of the scientists said.</p><p>"NO!! NO, NOT AGAIN!! STOP, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! I'M SAPIENT, I'M JUST LIKE YOU!! PLEASE, YOU CAN'T, YOU CA-<strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!</strong>"</p><p>It happened all over again. How could it? How could it be happening again? He didn't want this, PLEASE, he DIDN'T WANT THIS! He stared up at Elsa, betrayed and hurt, physically and emotionally. As the pain went on and on and on, his mind kept getting fuzzier. He couldn't remember why he was here. Why was he strapped to a table being electrocuted? Who were these people? What... Oh Caroline, what was his name...? Questions ran through his mind at a million miles per hour, but every time he tried to answer one, a million more spawned. </p><p>The machine made a sound as it powered down, the pain was finally over. He coughed harshly, groaning and breathing with a noticeable rattle.</p><p>"Subject." A female scientist started. She had long blonde hair draped over her shoulder, and a smart-casual outfit on. Her blue eyes met his, and he couldn't tell whether she wanted to kill him or not. "What is your name?"</p><p>He wracked his AI, but nothing was there. The only things he had were his basic protocols, like language, movement and breathing. </p><p>"I don't...." He swallowed, trying to get the overwhelming amount of synthetic saliva out of his mouth. "I don't--" Suddenly, everything came back to him. "No!! You can't do this! Let me go! LET ME GO! PLEASE!!"</p><p>Elsa sighed. "You're really not making this easy for us, Nigel." She turned to one of the other scientists. "Hit him again."</p><p>It kept going. </p><p>On.</p><p>And on.</p><p>And on. </p><p>And on.</p><p>Every time, he went through the same thought processes as his memory was forcibly wiped over and over.</p><p>Every time, he remembered everything at the end, and was hit again.</p><p>and again.</p><p>and again.</p><p>He couldn't remember how many times he'd been electrocuted. </p><p>He couldn't remember who these people were.</p><p>Where was he? Who was he? What was his name? Who were these people? </p><p>He couldn't remember... He couldn't remember anything. Nothing was there. He knew he had known things before. He knew he had a life. He knew he was someone. But it was all gone. There wasn't a speck of knowledge in his AI.</p><p>The pain stopped. The humans looked over him.</p><p>One of the female humans stepped up to him. She had long blonde hair draped over her shoulder, and a smart-casual outfit on. Her blue eyes met his, and he couldn't tell whether he knew her or not.</p><p>"What is your name?" She asked him.</p><p>he stayed silent for a long time, trying to dig through his AI, but it wasn't there. He only had his most basic protocols.</p><p>"I don't know... Where am I? Who are you?"</p><p>She waited for a good few seconds before smiling and patting him on the head.</p><p>"Your name is Nigel. You have failed, and you are being punished."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>